evilfandomcom-20200215-history
I Wanna Be Like You
"I Wanna Be Like You" is a song sung by King Louie, Baloo and Mowgli from Walt Disney's 1967 film, The Jungle Book. The song was sung by Louis Prima and written by songwriters Robert and Richard Sherman. The lyrics tell about King Louie's wish to be a man and know how to make fire, possibly knowing that, with fire, the apes would rule the Jungle because all animals fear it including Shere Khan. Richard Sherman said he and his brother aimed for a jazz sound, with a Dixieland-like melody. The instrumentals were originally recorded by Prima - who also played the trumpet - and his band, Sam Butera & The Witnesses, but the music was replaced by one written by the film's composer, George Bruns, and orchestrated by Walter Sheets. The "scat dialogue" between Baloo and King Louie was the result of two recording sessions. Louis Prima recorded first, with the intent that Baloo - played in his recording by Butera - would simply repeat what Louie scatted, but Phil Harris decided not to imitate Prima's recording and made up his own. The song was released the same date as the motion picture itself. Lyrics Original Version King Louie: Now I'm the king of the swingers, whoa The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo) An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Hu-u-uman To-o-oo! (Instrumental Bridge) Now don't try to kid me, mancub I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! (Instrumental Bridge) Baloo: HEY! De-zop-ba-ronie Hap-da-dee-ba-lat Da-dat-dat-non Hey, a-baby-dot-doo Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz Za-bop-bop-bobby King Louie: Za-bah-doo-dee! Baloo: Well, a-ree-bah-naza King Louie: He-beh-do-beh-doy Baloo: Well, a-lah-bah-zini King Louie: Wadahlabat-boodalabat Baloo: Seebahlalat-dodie King Louie: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Baloo: Well, a-ha ha ha ha King Louie: Rrrrahr-rrrahr! Baloo: Gettin' mad, baby! Monkey: Hall-owallo-a-la la Baloo: Mahata alottado Monkey: Hodolata-deetle-do Baloo: Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot King Louie Gingle do doot do do do doot Baloo: Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah Louie, Baloo and Mowgli (variously): You hoo hoo! (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you-u-u! (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you! (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue! (Shoo-be-dee-doo) Someone like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Like someone Like me (Take me home, daddy!) Can learn to be Like someone Like you (One more time!) Baloo: Yeah! Can learn to be Like someone Like me-e! Cee-de-do-bop-bop Bada-doodle Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... (Man...) 2016 Version Now I'm the king of the swingers, whoa The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna walk like you Talk like you To-o-oo! You'll see it's tru-u-ue Someone like me-e-e Can learn to be Like someone Like you-hu-hu! Now don't try to kid me, mancub I'll make a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna walk like you Talk like you To-o-oo! You'll see it's tru-u-ue Someone like me-e-e Can learn to be Like someone Like you-hu-hu! Now you might think it's ridiculous That me, a Would ever dream, I'd like to team The likes of you, mancub But together, we'd have powers All the jungle's treasures ours I got desire, you've got the fire But the dream I dream takes two! So, oooh, I wanna be like you-hu-hu I wanna use that flame Just the same You can do it, too Oh, how magnifiecus it would be A Gigantopithecus like me Could learn to do Like you humans do Can learn to be Like someone Like you Can learn to be Like someone Like me! Gallery The Jungle Book Soundtrack- I Wan'na Be Like You Christopher Walken - I Wan'na Be Like You (2016) (From "The Jungle Book" (Audio Only)) Category:Villains' songs Category:Music